The present invention relates to data security, and more particularly to encryption for data security in web browsing computing environments.
Presently it is difficult to transmit and receive highly encrypted and secure data so that it is conveniently accessible through a client browser without additional software installed. Similarly, there is no simple solution for conveniently maintaining encrypted data at rest and in transit for a web-driven application.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved for data encryption for web browsing computing environments providing protection while data is at rest and in transit.